The Misadventures of a Certain Basement Party
by ThatInvisibleGirl
Summary: The misadventures of a glee club party! The Gleeks play some party games with VERY interesting results! Yeah... the description isn't great. But please read anyway. :
1. Arrival

_**A/N**_

_**This story is has a few Facebooked! references. Read it and this will make more sense! (:**_

* * *

Puck and Mike were the last ones to decend the staircase into Kurt's basement. The party had been on for the last hour and it was already in full swing. In the corner of the room, Finn Hudson whispered into Santana Lopez's ear. Puck sneered. As if he has a chance, he thought.

Sam Evans walked across the room, Quinn in a tow, and turned down the blaring music. And he said it.  
"Guys, lets all play spin the bottle," grinned Sam cheerily. Sneaky grins grew on the faces of Wes, David and Santana. Their eyes surveyed the room, as if picking out unsuspecting suspects. "Yeah," started Santana coyly, "let's all play spin the bottle." David ran off to retrieve a bottle, and the party goers started to sit down in a wonky circle. "Rules are simple guys, if you get matched up with someone, you kiss them. Regardless of sexuality." Wes smirked. Then, David returned, bottle in hand. He placed the bottle in the center of the "circle" and spun..

Kurt was sitting directly across from Blaine. With Santana to one side, and Sam to the other, he felt a little nervous. He hadn't talked to Santana since, shudder, _Purtana. _He hadn't talked to Sam since duets. He really wished he picked a better seat.

Tina Cohen-Chang concentrated on the spinning vodka bottle on the floor before her. She hadn't picked the Hudmels as the vodka type. He concentration was penetrated when Santana, Finn and Wes all shouted "BLAINE!", and then erupted into fits of giggles. Blaine, huh? She looked across at the Warbler, blushing and looking around sheepishly. He reached in and spun the bottle again. Tina wished it didn't land on her. She was always to shy for party games.

Finn Hudson's mouth slowly gaped open. No, no, nonononononono! He could _not_ mack on his brothers boyfriend. He willed the bottle to move a couple inches more, to keep spinning, so he didn't have to kiss another dude. "Oh dear..." Blaine mumbled. Finn looked up from the bottle and shot Kurt a "help me" look. Kurt took one look at him and burst into fits of laughter. He was going to have to go through with it. He, Finn Hudson, would have to kiss a boy. Finn scrunched his eyes shut, as if wishing the situation away. "Well?" jeered a familiar voice. "Kiss him!"

* * *

_**Should I write more? This is just a preview. Please review!**_


	2. Kiss, kiss, KISS!

_**Hey guys! Thankies for all the reviews. I heart you guys. Heres the second chapter, as promised. This party will last quite a few chapters.**_

* * *

Finn leaned in and gave a quick peck on the boy's lips. He heared a chorus of cheering and giggles. Blaine tasted like red vines, he thought. Yum... No, stop! You will not think about how Blaine tastes. You will not think about how Blaine tastes. You will not think about how Blai-  
"Earth to Finn...?" Quinn smiled wanly.  
"Oh...right." _Crap! _"So, I spin the bottle now, yeah?"  
"Yup."  
Finn reached in and spun the bottle. Round and round and round and...stop.

"TINA!" Tina cringed. Please be Mike... she willed. Or Puck. Puck is hot. Yum. I'd like me some Puck. Yum yum yummmmm...  
"ARTIE" Great. Kiss an ex-boyfriend. Yay. She got down on her hands and knees and leaned towards Artie. He was out of his chair, so he couldn't move much. She leaned in, kissed him, and got well back to her seat. She was _not _going to linger on that. She leaned into the center nad twisted the bottle. Spin, spin, spin...

"PUCK!" Awww yeah. Puck was finally getting to kiss someone. Hopefully not a dude. Especially Finn. _Especially_ Finn. He's still pretty mad at me about the whole Rachel thing. She's hot man, could you blame me? Well, he clearly can. Maybe Santana. That would be a good result...  
"Who is it?"  
"I dunno. It's kinda in the middle of them."  
"Should he have to kiss both?"  
"That would make sense."  
Puck looked down at the bottle. It was definitely in the middle. Of Santana.  
And Kurt.  
Oh noes. He leaned in to kiss Kurt first. Might as well end this on a high note, with Santana. Gawd, that girl was fine. About an inch away from the fashionista. He paused, and whispered, "Purtana forever..." Kurt gulped. Loudly. He closed the distance. He may have stayed there for a little too long, as there was soon wolf whistles in the background. And a suspicious click. Kurt pulled away, never making eye contact. He quickly moved on to Santana and made out with here then and there, in the middle of the crowd. About thirty seconds in there were tut-tuts and boos, and calls for them to get a room. "Whatever."  
"Hater's gonna hate, bit-chezz." Santana hissed with a grin. She leaned in with her left hand, and grasped the bottle with freshly painted nails. Here goes...

"KURT!"  
"Again?" he whined.  
"Deal with it." Mercedes smirked.  
"MERCEDES!" Damn. Just over a year ago she would have wanted this. Kiss that incredible stylish, attractive, boy next door guy. Not now. Not ever. She loves him, but as a brother, or perhaps a pet fish.  
"You and me then, Mercy." he grinned seductively. If only he wasn't gay...  
She leaned in, giggling like a schoolgirl. Wait, no. She didn't like him. Not like _that_. But he's so damn sexy in that hat. And that _ass_... Calm down Mercedes, she told herself. He does not like you, he never will. Didn't stop her from liking the kiss. And damn boy! He was a good kisser. Yeahhh baby! What was that clicking noise? Screw it, I don't care. She hoped that the moment would last much longer than it actually did. They pulled away in unison, both grinning like silly hens.

* * *

_**Thats it for this chapter! Very short, I know. I can't write in bulk. Little bits at a time from me. :) I love reviews! Anonymous reviews are NOT blocked so, write me a review anons!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	3. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Authors Note:**

**More Misadventures! Blaine and Kurt are totally gonna get their revenge after a certain incident. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys. I don't think I'll loiter too much on spin the bottle. A new party game will be played in the next chapter.**

* * *

Mercedes reached in and spun the bottle, still giddy from her kiss with, _him_. Spin, spin, spin.

"WES"  
"YES! Which of you lovely ladies will be kissing Wesley here?" he said with a wink, replied with by a chorus of rolling eyes.  
"DAVID".  
"Hey! You're not a lady..."  
"Shut up." David grumbled. "Lets just get this over with." They leaned in, for a quick kiss. Their lips joined and they went to pull apart. But the hands of Blaine on the back of their heads turned the quick kiss into a make out session. The lips were being crushed together by Blaine's guiding palm. After about a minute, he released them.  
"DUDE!"  
"Duuuuude."  
"Not cool."  
"Sorry boys. Thats revenge for you! Do you know how awkward a phone conversation with Burt Hummel is? A conversation about _gay sex_? Now we're evens, after me doing this and you telling him."

The gleeks played the game for a while longer. Rachel and Kurt, Tina and Mike, Puck and Quinn, Brittany and Finn, Sam and David, Puck and Finn, (_awkward!_) and Wes and Blaine were the couples to surface. With the clicking noise still around.

"Lets play a little something called "Strip Truth". You ask someone a question, and they answer truthfully or strip. Simple." Santana suggested.  
"Yup."  
"I'm up for that."  
"Brittany, how many pieces of clothes are you wearing?"  
"Totally."  
"This is gonna be rockin'.

* * *

**A new record for shortness, I know. But I need to go somewhere. Next Chapter, is going to be at least 1000 words. I promise.**

**Please Review~!**


	4. A very naked Kurt

**Authors Note: _Okay. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are all awesomesauce. With apples. Appleawesomesauce. Okay, now I'm just babbling. A promise is a promise. At least one thousand words for this chapter. :)_**

**_This chapter is most defo for 13 and over, it's earned it's _T _status._  
**_**Its not graphic, but it has got some, uh, terms in there so be warned. **_

_**Oh, and I don't own Glee. I forgot to say that in the other chapters. :)**_

* * *

"Okay then! I'll ask first. " Santana said slyly. "Hummel."  
"Yes?"  
"How many people have you slept with?"  
Kurt cringed. "I'll strip." With that, he tossed his hat into the center, and it landed with a dull thud. "Do I ask a question now?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay then. Mercy."  
"Yeah?"  
"Who do you love?" _Crap. _You. I love you will all my mind, my heart, and every fibre of my being. But I can't say that. If only he wasn't capital G gay. If only..."  
"Cede's?"  
Nobody."  
"Liar."  
"Fine. Then I'll strip. " She tossed her watch onto Kurt's hat. "Puck, if you had to kiss another guy, who would you kiss?  
"Kurt," he said, a little too quickly. Did he really just say that? _Balls_. "Only because I've kissed him before." He grinned cheekily at the soprano, who was shooting him death glares. Puck chuckled. This was just too fun. He chose to ask Kurt as well. Actually, everyone asked Kurt embarrassing questions. He blatantly refused to answer any of them. And it was only a matter of minutes before he was in his underwear and socks.

And then just in his underwear.

"So, Kurt. Ever had sex in public?" Santana asked. _Why_ did he ask Santana? Nuts. "Kurtie, dearest. We're waiting."  
"Yes. "  
"What?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"I just didn't peg you as the ty-"  
"Can I just ask the next question?" Kurt sighed. He asked Tina. She didn't answer many questions. And she didn't ask embarrassing things. Inevitably, soon scantily clad.

And Tina asked Kurt back in turn. As soon as she closed her mouth at the end her devilish question, the rest of the gleek's mouths opened wickedly.  
"Have you ever worn a thong?"  
"I'm not going to answer that."  
"Either that or strip...Your call."  
"Strip."  
"Whattt..?"  
"Haters gonna hate." He tossed his Y-fronts onto the growing pile of clothes. Mostly his clothes, really. The was three hats, countless shoes, six shirts, two pants, a skirt, numerous watches and bracelets, a bra (Santana's, even though she still had her shirt on, much to the amusement of the straight boys of the party), and waistcoat, net gloves , eight socks and one pair of slightly used white Y fronts. He turned around to . That clicking has been going on all night. Well, for the last 2 hours that the party had been going on for.  
"Wanky, wanky!" Santana and Brittany cheered. It was hard to hear them as the rest of the glee clubbers and the few Warblers were bursting at the seams with laughter.  
"Tina, ya betch, ever given someone a Bee-Jay?" Tina flushed scarlet. All she had left was her tee shirt before she was in just her underwear. And she was _waaay_ too self conscious to take that off. But she couldn't lie.  
"I have."  
"To who?"  
"Sorry, that's not part of the question!" Kurt started to pout. But it was impossible to take him seriously when he was... bare. And she just started giggling instead. Hopelessly giggling. Into fits of giggles. And then Quinn looked at her, then at him, and the giggles took over her too. And then Santana started. Not the giggling part, but the looking at Kurt part. And then she slid her tongue off the bottom of her upper lip, staring at him with a sexy-innocent semi smile. Blaine, clearly not happy about the Latino cheerleader ogling his boyfriend, suggested a new game.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

* * *

The gleeks who decided to strip hastily pulled on their clothes and resumed their seats. In the meantime it was decided to use Kurt's coat closet as the "room". "So Kurt, how long have you been in here ?" questioned Wes nonchalantly.  
"Huh?"  
"You know, in the closet." Wes stifled a giggle.  
"Har Har. Hilarious. So, who's first?"  
"Someone get a bottle and spin it."  
"Theres one over there."  
"Get it."  
"You get it."  
"No."  
"Just get up off your ass and get the bottle."  
"Fuck you."  
"That was harsh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Really?"  
"Of course not. Get the bottle."  
"Its about two feet away from you."  
"So?"

The glee clubbers and few Warblers sat in their wonky circle, watching the glass vodka bottle turning, spinning, rotating...

"BLAINE!"cried the screeching teenagers.  
Blaine lent into the center spun the bottle warily. "This will be total Deja vu if it lands on Finn," he remarked nervously.  
"That would be _soooo_ awkward..." replied the tall teenager.

Blaine grimaced. No such luck.

"SANTANA!"

* * *

_**So guys how's this? Many many many words, and it took longer than I thought. Please review. Please please please! Also, this won't be any longer than six chapters. I think. Depends on how this is received. I'm also thinking about some party crashers? Yes? No?**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! **_


	5. In the Closet

_**Okay guys! Chapter 5... is it five? is up! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock! I seriously love anyone that has reviewed.**_

_**I took a break from my normal "Humor" writing to write an Angst story. I'd love it if you readers checked it out! **_

_**Now, without any further ado, The Seven Minutes in Heaven Chapter!**_

* * *

"Wankyyyyy...You're coming with me baby!" Blaine gulped. And cringed. And opened his mouth to conjure some sort of excuse on why he couldn't kiss the Latina cheerleader, but the only one that came to mind was that he needed a mint. He decided against saying that though. He had a feeling it wouldn't go down well. And that Wes and David would laugh even more. Kurt gave him an "_I'm so sorry_" look, Blaine really didn't know why. Too bad for him. He was about to find out. Santana caught him by the tie and dragged him into the closet. Oh Gaga, this will not be fun...

"Oh my GOD!"

"AHHHHHH...!"

"Is the seven minutes nearly up yet?"

"Please don't touch me there..."

"..."

"Jebus, help me!"

The gleeks snickered at Blaine's futile shrieks. After the full seven minutes he stumbled out of the closet, his neck and lips stained with lipstick, he's shirt stretched out of place and his hair completely ruffled. And all he could stammer was,

"I feel violated."

Santana strutted out with a look that said, that _rocked_.

"Someone spin the bottle already." Blaine sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Mike Chang.

Mike hoped that it would be Tina. Or Brittany. Or Sam. That dude was hot. He wasn't gay, he was definitely straight. But he had no problem with kissing another guy. It just wasn't a big deal. He didn't get why people made such a fuss over it. It was just a kiss. Kisses happened all the time. And Sam looked like the kind of guy that would be wicked at it.

The bottled stopped spinning, and was pointing at a certain gothic Asian girl. Tina smiled. Piece of cake, now that she had her "Bieste" technique. This seven minutes was going to be easy.

It was incredibly easy. At first they walked in and she just stood there. Acting like she had no intention of ever kissing him. They stood there for about a minute, before Mike took her up on it.

"So, are we gonna kiss or what?" he stammered.  
"Maybe..."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well we could."  
"Can we?"  
"I guess so." she whispered as she pulled him in for a kiss. Tina had this guy wrapped around her black finger nail. Too easy.

After seven minutes was up, Finn called out to them and the door quickly opened. The couple walked out hand in hand and resumed their seats on the floor. Tina reached her gloved hand in and spun the vodka bottle.

"BLAINE!"  
"Again?" Blaine groaned. He was still on edge after his last experience with the she-devil. Please be some one nice. Like Kurt. Or Rachel. Or Brittany, she seemed nice. Really innocent. She didn't seem to hate anyone.

"KURT!" _Yes_...! His boyfriend was the best one ever to get. He grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him into the tiny room.  
"So.. just you and me th-," Blaine began, before he was cut off by a kiss.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's seven minutes guys!"

"..."

"Guys...?"

"..."

"You can come out now..."

"Nice one dude." cheered Wes.

"Shut up! But Blaine and Kurt, seriously guys. Time is up."

"..."

"Fuck it. I'm going to open that door myself."

"Don't do it Santana."

"Don't tell me what to do, Hudson." And with that, she sashayed over to the closet door and flung it open. Biiiig mistake. Because the boys, were in a _very_ compromising position. And as soon as they saw the door being flung open, they flew apart, red as raspberries. And then she grinned, stepped into the closet, and slammed the door.

"NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

_**I'm thinking of playing never have I ever in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Again, Thanks for all the reviews!**_


	6. Blaine the Saviour

**_Okay Guys! Time for the Never have I ever Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Oh, and I'm sorry I don't update a normal times like a normal person, but I live in Ireland so I'm GMT. So eight hours ahead of you Americans. Or behind if you're Asian... Just putting that out there. I feel like I'm running out of party games, so the party may end soon. Put any ideas in the reviews, ploxers. Maybe Truth or Dare, I haven't actually done that one yet. Strip Truth doesn't actually count, methinks._**

**_ Also, everyone out there should check out Muchacha10 on DeviantART. She draws the MOST amazing Klaine pictures ever. Uber jealousy right here. _**

**_Okay, so now,a misadventure about NEVER HAVE I EVER!_**

* * *

"GET IT SANTANA!"

"YOU GO, GIRLFRIEND!"

"YEAH BABY!"

And then the boys emerged from the closet, after what seemed like an eternity. And they saw the most shocking sight they ever saw. Could it really be? Was this a dream? Mercedes pinched herself, just to check. No, this was totally real. She was definitely awake. But... really? Kurt Hummel's hair was _messed up_? Oh dear god, did Santana value her life?

Never have I ever. It seemed like a good idea at the time, Puck thought. He just hoped he didn't lose. Wes and David were conferring wickedly in a particularly corner-like angle of the circle. David whispered something into Wes's ear, and a malicious smirk tugged at his lips. They had decided on the punishment for the loser. Something told Puck that it would not be a barrel of laughs. Puck glanced at his watch. First thing he ever stole. 10.45pm. And he was hungry. Why hadn't Finn or Hummel brought snacks down? That's the first rule of a good must be snackage. There _had_ to be some. But the party was still pretty awesome, even without the food.

"So guys," Wess began, "since it's like, really late, and I am like, really hungry. We have decided the forfeit to be answering the door for when the pizza guy comes in half an hour."

"That's it?"

"If you'd let me finish, Sammy dear," Wes glared at a one . "They have to answer the door- in their underwear. And high heels. Complete with hooker-red lipstick on. Regardless of gender. So, really, it's just a typical "Klaine" type moment." Blaine and Kurt flushed scarlet.

"That was one time."

"Whatever, Anderson. It still happened. And you certainly did not do it to wind up the delivery guy."

"Can we just start already? We need to have a loser in the next 25 minutes, before the pizza gets here."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Blaine."

"That was also a once-off."

"Panties?" Santana leaned forward suggestively. "Wanky."

"Kinky."

"Aww yeah.

"OOH-RAH!"

"YEAH BABY!"

"TAKE IT!"

"GIVE IT!"

"This sounds like a really bad porno..." mumbled Quinn. She received many curious looks. "Ummm... not that I would know or anything..." she stuttered, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks.

"What ever, Quinny F..."

"Can we just start,_ please_?" whined Quinn.

"Alrighty then," Sam laughed. "Never have I ever been a girl." All the girls laid down a finger.

"That's just lame." Mercedes groaned. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." All the boys, bar Blaine, laid down a finger. Along with Tina, Santana and Brittany.

Tina claimed she never ever slept with a girl. Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Wes, David, Mike, Artie and Kurt laid their fingers down.

"You've slept with a girl?"

"More than you, Finny." Kurt stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"That's mildly depressing."

"Deal with it."

"My turn? Okay, never have I ever kissed a dude." All of the girls, Blaine, Kurt, Puck Wes and Sam put their fingers down.

"WES! You cheating bastard! I can't believe you go around kissing people that aren't your wife! Was it that little whore Blaine over there?" David chose to ignore Blaine's confused, yet angry looks.

"No, it was someone else. I'm sorry wifey! It was before we were married..."

"Whatever hubby."

"..."

"Wait, Sam, you've kissed a guy?"

"Umm... yeah."

"When?"

"I used to go to Dalton, you see. I'm surprised no one put two and two together. You know, all boys school, the singing. But I was never a Warbler. I was too shy to audition. But anyway, one day I kissed this boy, coz, ummm, we didn't have girlfriends... and it been really long since I'd made out with anyone. So, I made out with um, ahhh, Wes..."

"I knew it!"

"I'm not gay, Kurt.

"It's a blessing, not a curse."

"I'm still not gay."

"Whatever."

"Wes, take your turn."

"Okey doke. Never have I ever slept with Kurt Hummel." Mercedes, Santana, Puck, Brittany and Blaine put their fingers down. A chorus of wolf-whistles erupted from the remaining gleeks.

"Mercedes? You and Kurt?"

"..."

"..."

"Hello? Earth to Mercedes and Kurt?

"Yeah...?"

"When did you guys have sex?"

"Yonks ago. We have that kind of friendship, you see." she said with a wink.

"I wanna be friends with Mercedes!"

"Mercedes, be my best friend!"

"I love you, Mercy!"

"Calm down, hoes. It's not that big a deal."

"Imma just take my turn now..."

"This better be something good, David."

"It will, now shut up! Okay... um, Never have I ever been caught having sex." Blaine and Kurt put their fingers down, cheeks reddening all the while.

"Oh come ON! We are so not the only two!"

"You are. The rest of us have more sense."

"..."

"Anyway, who caught you? Spill."

"Krlhssen.."

"Who now?"

"Carole Hudson..."

"Awk-ward!"

"You're telling me?"

"I can't believe my mom saw you..."

"Bitch, please. My dad's caught you and Rachel too many times to claim ignorance."

"...whatever."

"Wes and I caught Blaine and Kurt too. It melted my eyes."

"So have I..." Mercedes began.

"Me too."

"I've seen Klaine in action..."

"Ditto."

"Has everyone here seen us... you know? asked Blaine, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. His question was answered with every glee clubber and Warbler nodding their heads. "Well... that's a little awkward."

"A little?"

" 'shup. Anywho, It's my turn. Never have I ever slept with Puck." Blaine grinned wickedly. He seriously doubted that Puck was the sex shark he claimed to be. But then again, he was _well_ fit. _I'd like me some Puck_. Awww yeah. Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel put their fingers down.

"RACHEL?"

"It was one time. Gosh. It's not a big deal."

"You broke up with me because I slept with Santana, and you slept with Puck!"

"Deal with it. Quinn your turn."

"Never have I ever made out with Brittany." Every boy, except for Blaine and Sam, put their fingers down, along with Santana.

"Kurt?"

"It was during his "butch" phase." giggled Mercedes.

"HEY! I thought we agreed never to talk about that."

"I still have pictures." grinned Brittany.

"Where?"

"On facebook. You know, from when we were going out."

"Oh, dear GaGa. Can you delete those?

"Not before I see them." Blaine smirked.

Mike claimed he never had he ever had a crush on Mr. Schu. Rachel and Santana laid another one of their fingers down.

Rachel stated that she never secretly watched someone undress. Santana, Wes and David put one of their fingers down.

"Wesley? David?"

"It was you, Blaine."

"WHAT THE FUCK."

"We videoed it. It's on youtube.

"Are you serious?"

"It's really cute the way you were singing teenage dream while you got undressed. Kurt, give me your iPhone. I'll show everyone." Kurt handed over his cell and David and David located the offending video.

"Wankyyyyy...!"

"Shut up Santana." Kurt almost growled.

"Didn't peg you as the jealous type, Hummel."

"Puck, just take your turn..."

"Never have I ever had sex in public." Puck put one of his own fingers down, along with Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany. It was Santana's last finger.

"You lose, boo!" laughed Quinn. "Get in your undies, put those stripper heels and whore lips on!"

Every gleek was sent into a giggling fit as Santana dug a tube of red lipstick out from her overnight bag. She took off her miniskirt and tee, but the party goers told her to leave on the fishnet stockings. Santana could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She had really picked the wrong day to wear a black lace bra and panties. As soon as she was ready, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. She sighed and started to make her way up the staircase, not making eye contact with anyone, out of shame. She glanced backwards to see that Kurt had made his way over to Blaine, and was now whispering in his ear. Blaine blushed, going completely pink in the face. Santana shrugged and continued to climb the stairs.

She arrived at the door, and pulled it open. _Great_, she thought, another thirty something year old virgin, still living with his mom, is going to get to see me dressed as some fifteen dollar hooker. She plastered her best sexy smile onto her face and paid the boy. Just as he was starting to chat her up, Blaine called from the kitchen asking where the drinks were. She didn't answer, as she didn't hear him. Then, he made his way to the front room, and saw her trying to weasel her out of the very uncomfortable conversation with the pizza guy. He strode up to the front door, and put his hand around her waist. He still looked pretty messed up from when Santana had molested him. Lipstick stains and all.

"Is there a problem here, baby?"

"O-o-o-of c-c-c-course not-t-t-t. I-i-i-i-i was j-j-j-ust l-l-l-leaving."

"Thought so. C'mon, babe." and with that he slammed the door shut.

"Thanks Blaine."

"No bother," and he kissed her on the cheek.

They walked towards the door to the basement, his arm still around her waist.

* * *

_**This is probably the longest thing I have ever wrote. Like, this chapter alone. 2,000 words. A new record for me. And it's still gonna look tiny when you readers read it... :(**_

_**Anywho, thanks for all the reviews and most of all thanks for reading!**_

_**You guys rock!**_


	7. An Issue of Pajamas

**_This is my final update today. And it will be short. Very short. But I have an idea for an upcoming chapter, and if I say so myself, it is a pretty good idea. But not the next chapter, the next chapter is TRUTH OR DARE. Its the one after that, if my planning goes to plan._**

**_Also, please ignore my typos. It is a little late, and I am tired. And I am using a laptop, which I never use._**

**_Okay. Time for some more misadventures!_**

* * *

Blaine and Santana brought the pizza's down the hungry teenagers, who were all starving at this stage. Wolf whistles erupted from the gleeks, and Blaine remembered that his hand was still around Santana's waist. Puck and Kurt looked amused.

After they finished eating, Finn suggested that they all got changed into their pajamas, and then they could play truth or dare.

"This is a sleepover?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No, because I didn't tell Blaine, Wes or David...!"

"Oh. Well they can borrow some of our pajama's. Wes and David look my size, I'll go see what I have." Finn trundled upstairs to his room to retrieve pajama's for the warblers.

"I'll wear this top, It's an old one. It's just a tee, if you have a pair of pajama pants it would be great. I don't really want to sit around in my underwear with Santana around." Santana winked at him. Blaine gulped, and his Adams' apple bobbed up and down on his neck. Kurt giggled and left to get Blaine some pajamas. At that moment, Finn jogged down the stairs holding two pairs of pajama pants. A Superman one, and a Batman one. Finn was wearing some with Wonder Woman on them. Wes and David thanked him and put them on. They actually had a fight over who got the Superman ones. In the end the tossed a coin for it. The result left a very happy Wes and a slightly mock-grumpy David.

Kurt returned from his closet wearing an old concert t-shirt and polka dot pajama bottoms. He handed a stripy pair to Blaine.

"So," Wes began "this wouldn't be the first time you would be getting into Kurt's pants then, Blaine." Kurt flushed scarlet and Blaine shot him a death glare. But before Blaine could respond, David piped up.

"Do you really need those, Blaine? I mean, you usually don't need pajamas for the type of 'sleeping' you do."

By this stage the rest of the gleeks were in fits of giggles, except for Kurt and Blaine, who were completely red in the face.

"We don't actually have sex as much as you guys think..." Kurt grumbled.

"Liez!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!

"Whatever..."

Kurt sat down with Blaine on one side, and Mercedes on the other.

"So... are those guys pajamas or..."

"Mercedes, I told you already. Fashion has no gender."

"True."

* * *

_**Once again, I apologize for this crappy chapter. Like, I'm really sorry. But I hadn't updated in so loong! I'm soooorry! Don't kill me!**_

_**The next chapter will be so much better, I promise! **_


	8. Neon Pink Thong?

**I finally got around to updating this story. _I'm afeard this may be the penultimate chapter..._ **

**But maybe not. I've got this planned out and their may be gappage between here and the last chapter, which will be called Midnight Feast. So when you see that, this fic is all over. :( **

**But, anyway, _thanks for all the reviews_, all the people who put this on their favorite stories list, their story alerts list, their author alerts list, and even favorite authors list. (Only one person did that. :/)**

**Also, I apologize for the un-creativeness of this chapter. I mean, Truth or Dare... ;)**

**So, now my author's notes end and the chapter begins. **

**E N J O Y.**

* * *

"Okay, get that vodka bottle! Dibs asking a question first!" screeched Wes. He smiled at that hobbit girl when she returned with the bottle. She was kinda hot, he thought. But not as hot as that blonde cheerleader over there. Too bad she already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that she now knew, had kissed him. It wouldn't be wise to chat her up just yet. He'll wait till Sam messes up, and then he'll swoop in. He'll be that Cinderella's Prince Charming. Well, except not as camp.

The bottle landed on a one Finn Hudson. Finn, Kurts stepbrother? Wes thought so. Kurt had told him that he used to have a crush on Finn, but after a certain incident that happened in this very basement, the crush essentially vanished. Now, he loved him again. But in a brotherly way. Wes didn't really like Finn, from what Kurt had told him. He seemed rather stupid, and a little homophobic. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh... Dare..?"

Wes contemplated on what to ask of Finn. So many malicious, embarrassing, ridiculous ideas swirled through his head. He settled on a dare that would have been so much more fun if they were all still in their day clothes.

"Swap clothes with Santana."

"What?"

"Do it.

"But-"

"Dooo eeeeeeeeett!"

"All of our clothes? Even, like, undies?"

"Of course," Wes scoffed.

Finn dragged his feet to the closet, with Santana in a tow. They went inside, and closed the door behind them. Finn undressed hastily. He was facing the wall. He didn't want to face Santana, as that would give her something else to tell Rachel. He tossed his clothes towards her. She gently placed her's at his heels. He picked up the small bundle of clothing. A bra, panties , a cameo top and little pink pajama shorts. Great. Santana was already dressed and had slipped out the door. He pulled the petite clothes on and followed suit. He stepped out of the tiny rooom to be greeted with fourteen camera phones pointed directly at him. _FUCK!_

After the laughing died down, Finn spun the bottle and it landed on Santana.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you actually slept with Santana?"

"Eleven."

"Really?"

"Yup. Want me to name them, Hudson?"

"Go for it."

"Puck, Kurt, Brittany, you, Matt, and the rest I go to summer camp each year with."

"Alrighty then."

When Santana spun the bottle, it landed on Mike Chang. She liked Mike, she really did. But Tina wasn't good enough for a football player like him. She was a lovely girl, but he was just out of her league.

Truth or dare, Mikey?

"Dare."

"Give David a lapdance!"

"...Gahh!"

Santana giggled as she watched Mike grind up against a cringing David. She liked David. Maybe he could be her next conquest...

"How long do I have to do this for?"

"That's enough. Your turn to spin the bottle."

Mike reached in and spun the bottle. It landed on his girlfriend, Tina. She asked for a dare.

"I dare you... to kiss me." he winked at her. She blushed. They kissed. The gleeks booed and groaned at this cheesiness cheese.

"Mike, you goddamn pansy."

"Mike, you suck."

"Tina, your boyfriend is a wuss."

Tina laughed and spun the bottle. Blaine.

"Truth or dare, Blaine?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you had sex in public?" He shrugged. He started whispering with Kurt, and they seemed to be counting. And giggling. And blushing. And looking like an incredibly cute couple. Then, they both put on serious faces and turned to the circle.

"We think, uh, thirty four times..?"

"Dude..."

"Blaine, you PLAYER!"

"Where?" inquired a curious Quinn.

"The park, Dalton classrooms, the lake, behind various restaurants and shops and in a few alleyways. Can we move on? I've told you guys more about my sex life tonight than I'd ever want to..." And with that, he reached in and spun the Smirnoff bottle around. It landed on Puck.

"Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, uh... buh... make out with Finn!"

"But dude!"

"He's wearing Santana's clothes. It'll be like kissing a very butch, boobless Santana."

"Fuck you Blaine."

"What, now?"

"GAH! I hate you man!"

"Love you too!"

Puck crawled across the room and onto Finn's lap, and then proceeded to eat Finn's face off. _You know_, Puck thought, F_inn is a really good kisser. Not as good as Kurt, but whatever. No one is. That boy has got serious skills. Where did he even learn to kiss like that...? Oh yeah, Santana. And Brittany. And Mercedes, me AND Blaine. Fuck man. And he's a beast in the sack. He's had experience with that too, I guess. Kurt is a player. Like, for real. That boy could get paid for doing other people. Is there a job for that..?_

Puck slid off Finn's lap and made his way back to his spot in the circle.

"Can I take my turn yet?"

"Sure. But this might be the last one. It's like, one in the morning."

"So?"

"We have school tomorrow."

"Oh. ANYWAY, Imma take my turn now." Puck grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as he could. _Please land on Blaine, please land on Blaine._

Blaine.

Fuck yeah.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"See that standing lamp over there?"

"Yes..?"

"Bring it over to the middle of this circle."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not." Blaine carried the tall standing lamp over to the crowd of teens and set it down with his left hand.

"Take the shade off." Blaine did as he was told.

"And your clothes."

"NO!"

"Do it. Those are the rules."

"But-"

"No buts. Take off your clothes, and give us all a pole dance." Blaine took off his shirt, and his shoes. Then followed his socks. He reluctantly dropped his pants to reveal a neon pink thong.

"DUDE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WANKY!"

"SEXY!"

"BLAINE!"

That's all folks.

* * *

**Last chapter is next, I think.**

**Reviews are less than three!**


	9. Lips

**Updating! Sorry it took so long. I wasn't home, I was at shows, writing essays and all that jazz.**

**CHRIS COLFER WON A GOLDEN GLOBE!**

**YEAH BABY!**

**Also, this is NOT the midnight feast chapter. So there will be one more misadventure before the final one.**

**Or more. This chapter is short. But this fic is ending soon.**

**Yay? **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Blaine didn't know what was worse, the fact he was pole-dancing in front of thirteen sexually crazed teenagers, or the fact that they were cheering and slipping dollar bills into his thong. Or the fact that someone had put the song "Boys, Boys, Boys" on loudspeaker. Awkward.

After that embarrassing kinda-sexcapade, Blaine took his seat in the circle beside Kurt and Santana.

"Dudes, It's one fifteen."

"So?"

"There's Glee tomorrow."

"OH LORD!"

"WE GOTTA SLEEP!"

"EVERYONE IN BED NOW!"

"I WILL NOT FALL ASLEEP IN GLEE!"

"Is glee club really this important?" whispered Blaine to Kurt.

"Of course..."

"I'm sleeping beside you tonight, right?"

"Beside me, on me, whichever."

"I love you." Kurt just chuckled. Tonight would be fun. The other gleeks being there just adds to the thrill.

The gleeks pranced across the room, looking for places to sleep. Everyone tried to get as far away from Kurt and Blaine as they could. Not because they didn't like them, no, they loved them. But no-one wants to sleep beside two notoriously sexually fearless gay guys. It just wouldn't be fun. Well, maybe for them, but that's about it.

"Also, this is not directed at anyone in particular, Kurt and Blaine, but no sex." called Quinn.

"What? How about, 'no _loud_ sex',"pleaded Blaine. "We neeed sex."

"Neeeeeeeeed it."

"Yup."

"Just go to sleep you guys. But not that type of sleep."

"You're no fun, Quinn." Quinn peered through the darkness to see a pouting Kurt, and a puppy-dog eyes laden Blaine. She shook her head at them, and they exaggerated their chosen features even more. Then they deadpanned.

And turned to each other.

And started adulterously making out. Quinn mouth dropped in shock. Or it would have, if this kind of thing surprised her. But it didn't. She'd witnessed them doing so much more. The type of things that she totally did not watch on the internet. Not her. She did not watch porn. Nuh-uh.

Rachel Berry was heads and tailing with Quinn Fabray. She heard her look up, and Rachel followed suit. What was she staring at? _Oh. _Blaine and Kurt. Of course. Only them. Only Kurt and Blaine would make out in a room of teens, thinking they are being discreet, when actually everyone knows. Well not just them. Brittany and Artie were kissing. As were Puck and Santana, and Tina and Mike. She felt so alone after breaking up with Finn. Well, she did, untill she felt a pair of lips crush against hers.

Quinn Fabrays lips.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN!**

**What a twist!**


	10. GAY KISSES TIME!

**:(**

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in yonks.**

** Now, let me make my excuses on why I haven't updated. My maths teacher is giving me maths questions for people in two school years ahead of me. I have a musical theater competition coming up next week (Gotta practice. :/). And I have to do basketball practice three times a week, twice a week with my year, and once a week with the year above me. And often all the other years in the school, right up to the under nineteens. :( It's hard.**

**Anyway, now that I'm done making excuses, I should probably start with the story already.**

**Okay, this is also NOT the midnight feast chapter. Maybe next one..? I dunno. But I do know what I'm going to do in that chapter, it just doesn't feel right to go to it just yet.**

* * *

Did she just do that? Did she, Quinn Fabray, _THE _Quinn Fabray, just kiss Manhands McFinnstealer? Well, not _just _kiss, but still kiss_ing_. Berry was surprisingly good at kissing, considering what a prude she is. _I mean, please, she's only ever slept with Puck_. And everybody has slept with Puck. Even Kurt. How did Puck pull a guy like that? Actually, how did Puck convince him to sleep with him?

Or convince Berry, for that matter. _Oh yeah, Berry_! They were still making out.

_Click._

_What was that_? Rachel wondered as she was sucking face is the HBIC of McKinley High. For a head cheerleader, she wasn't as good a kisser as she thought. She would suffice, for now.

Quinn moaned in pleasure. Not very quietly.

Kurt and Blaine stopped their evident sexcapades to glance at the maker of the sensual moan. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry? No way! Not even possible. They turned to face each other once more. A disconcerting smile played on both of their lips.

"Get it, Rach!" Kurt whisper-screamed.

"Get stuck in, Quinn!"

"You GO, girlfriend!"

"Yeah baby!"

Finn looked up at his step brother and his boyfriend. What were they looking at...? Oh. That._ That slut! I can't believe she's doing this to me! She knows that I still care for her, why would she do that?_

Wes and David looked at the the kissing teens.

"ALRIGHT! GAY KISSES TIME!" and with that, Wes grabbed Davids cheek and played a vigorous game of tonsil-tennis with him. They made disgusting slurping noises and called out each others name in mock sensuality.

_Click.

* * *

_

**That's all. **

**Sorry it's short.**


	11. Bingo

**Okay... I apologize for the hiatus. I will make up for it! Promise.**

**In fact, I'm even going to stop my authors notes here, instead of making them twice the length of the story.**

* * *

Sam rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He scrunched up his face and shuddered. He opened his eyes again. _ Dude! That's so hot! Rachel and... oh, shit. QUINN? That whore!_ He needed to find someone to make out with. He needed to get her back.

His eyes scanned the room.

_Nope._

_Nuh-uh._

_Not chance..._

_Bingo._

His gaze halted at one extremely attractive diva. Who was conveniently single. _Time to get some Cedes love..._

She was sleeping near Rachel, just a few feet beyond her head. Sam scooted over there, and put his hand on hers.

"Hellloo, Mercy."

"Uh, hi."

"You look amazing."

"What do you want?"

"Just your lips, sugar."

"Scat."

"Not until you satisfy me, babe."

"I'll satisfy you with my fist. Right into those froggy lips of yours."

"I'm going to leave now."

"Good call."

And with that he deftly crawled back to his red sleeping bag. He needed to find someone! But the only person left was Finn.

Finn?

Not even worth the effort. He dripped closeted homophobia. He would have a freak attack. And then Sam would be exposed as the bisexual he was. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, no, he was happy with it. He just didn't think that other people would be. And that was what scared him. One day he would tell the world. Just not today.

* * *

Mike and Tina had stopped kissing and Tina was now cradled in Mikes arms. She loved being the little spoon. Partially because she loved arms around her, and partially because she always had to be the big spoon when she was dating Artie. Tina sighed. This was pure contentment.

"I love you, Mike."

_Did I really say that? Crap crap crap crap... What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if things get awkward? What if he's just using me? Craaaaaaaaaaaaap!_

"I love you too, Tina."

_Phew! Wait a second, the man of her dreams loved her back! Mental dance party! WoooooooooOOOOOooooOOOOOO!_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine, were, well being Kurt and Blaine.

No surprises here.

* * *

Brittany and Artie were quietly whispering about how to catch her cat in the act of reading her diary.

"Maybe if we put some fish in the diary, we'll catch her eating it." Artie whispered.

"Oh my God, Artie! You're so smart!"

"So are you."

"I'm not... Everyone calls me stupid."

"But you're not."

"I am."

"You're not. And it doesn't matter what they think. They're just jealous."

"Really?"

"Really really. You're smart, pretty, talented. You're magic, Brittany."

"I love you, Artie."

"I love you too, Britt."

* * *

**That's all for now. I'm off school, so it will be updated soon.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and and story favorites and alerts! :D**


	12. Midnight Feast

**_So... This is the second last chapter. And its the midnight feast one. But I'm gonna make a sort of epilogue too. :) You know, for in the morning and stuffs._**

**_I might make another fic like this later, just not this one. _**

**_Also, apologies for the hiatus. D:_**

* * *

After the midnight make-out-ees had calmed down, everyone soon fell into a dream filled sleep. Well, almost everyone. Mike needed cereal before he slept. He hadn't eaten said cereal, and therfore could not sleep a wink. He lay beside Tina, eyes fixed on the ceiling. _Fuck it_, he thought. _Imma get me some cereal_.

Mike Chang went into ninja mode.

He slowly rose to his feet, being careful as to not disturb his girlfriend. He narrowed his eyes, and scanned the room. Rachel and Quinn were no longer top-and-tailing, the lay beside each other, Rachel the little spoon, and Quinn the big one. He eyes moved onto Sam, who was curled up in his sleeping bag, his thumb in his mouth. Mike thought he could make out a wet-like shine running from Sams eyes down his cheek. _Probably just a sweaty sleeper_, Mike thought. His gaze landed on Finn next. He was mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Something about Grilled Cheesus. Brittany was snuggled up beside Artie, a smile on his face, even in slumber. Klaine were obviously spooning. It was Klaine, for Chrissake. Mercedes was to the left of them, her back turned._ Clever girl_. Puck and Santana were asleep on the other side of Kurt and Blaine. They had their backs turned to each other. Santana looked peaceful, albeit there was a trace of anger on her face. Wes and David were hugging face-to-face as they slept. _Best bromance ever_.

His nimble feet barely touched the floor, as he crossed the room to the stairs. He looked at the gleeks once more, before he silently slipped out of the basement.

* * *

A phone vibrated from under the cushion that Wes' head was resting on. It was the alarm for four am. He shook David awake, and handed him a few of the sharpies he had be keeping in the waistband of his undies.

* * *

Mike stood in the Hudmel's kitchen. He walked silently towards the pantry where they kept their cereal. He was just about to grab a box of Cornflakes, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

"Is writing 'I LOVE DEPP' on Finns head too extreme?" whispered Wes.

"Nah."

"Good, coz I wrote it before I asked you."

"I'm writing 'Barbara SUX' on Rachels hand. "

"I'm giving Kurt the full Harry Potter."

"Have you started that yet?"

"No..."

"You've finished already it, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Duuuude! Now Blaine will be even _more_ all over Kurt..."

"Is that even possible?"

* * *

Mike spun around to be meet his girlfriend, Tina behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Mike smiled.

"Couldn't sleep without you."

"Awww... come here."

Mike pulled her into a soft, gentle hug. "I love you."

* * *

Wes and David put the markers into Blaine's overnight bag. Obviously. They'd hardly keep the evidence on their person!

* * *

Mike and Tina stood in their embrace for countless moments.

"Can I get my cereal now?"


End file.
